Lavender's blue
by MakiMignone
Summary: Ling Yao escuchó una melodía suave, que parecía desvanecerse con el viento. Pero sus oídos la captaron hasta sentirse hechizado por la misma, y pocas cosas hechizan al príncipe del clan Yao. [Ling Yao x Catherine Armstrong]


**ADVERTENCIA : LIGERO CAMBIO EN HECHOS DEL MANGA. PAREJA CRACK. LIGERO OOC**

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIROMU ARAKAWA. SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

_**Lavender's blue**_

**A Fullmetal alchemist One shot**

—¡Menuda casa a la que me han llevado, Ed! — exclamó el príncipe de Xing, observando maravillado hacia la ilustre mansión que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Incluso los hermanos Elric habían parpadeado con desasosiego un par de veces al ver bien a lo que vendría ser el hogar de la ancestral familia Armstrong.

—Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.— habló el corpulento comandante rubio, con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos celestes.

"_Si esto es humilde, yo soy una rata callejera"—_pensó el alquimista de acero, sintiéndose mal por lo que estaban haciendo, y la mirada de reproche de su hermano menor no ayudaba mucho.

Para colaborar con Ling Yao había que evitar que lo atrapase la policía—Porque por más príncipe que sea, seguía siendo un inmigrante ilegal y actual prófugo— y ningún colega del comando central iba a prestarse a ser cómplice, salvo el comandante Armstrong.

—Mi familia se encuentre en un viaje de negocios, por lo que tendrán la casa a su disposición. Lo único que les pido es discrec—

—¡Mira Lan Fan, una fuente amestrisana!

—¡Oye idiota, no corras que este no es un parque de diversiones!

—¡Nadie le habla de esa forma al joven amo!

—¡Hermano, cuidado con ese Kunai!

Alex Louis Armstrong se quedó con las palabras en la boca, viendo como tres adolescentes y una armadura de más de dos metros corrían por el césped de sus inmensos jardines. Kunais, alquimia y gritos que variaban entre _hermano _o _Idiota _se escuchan hasta el cielo.

El comandante, que no fue bendecido con tanta paciencia, se hartó y se quitó la camisa yentró a escena provocando de todo menos orden. Para el viejo Fu, la palabra _discreción _se había extinguido.

Ling apreció la vista que daba desde su balcón, el mediodía se estaba llevando a cabo y la brisa amestrisana mecía sus cabellos azabaches con suavidad. La ciudad central se encontraba en movimiento y podía escuchar a lo lejos el bullicio urbano.

El país de Amestris tenía tantos secretos y desde que puso un pie en él, había sentido una energía que no dejaba de incomodarlo, era una sensación ciertamente escalofriante. No obstante, el príncipe xingense estaba más que dispuesto a desmenuzar cada retazo del misterio con tal de obtener la piedra filosofal y ser el sucesor de su emperador.

Ahora que contaba con ayuda de los Elric y tenía unos cuantos contactos en el ejército militar podría tener acceso a información con respecto al quinto elemento.

—Pero por ahora estiraré un poco las piernas. —anunció para sí mismo—…Me pregunto a qué hora servirán la comida…

El pelinegro salió por la ventana de su habitación, topándose con las figuras de sus dos subordinados, quienes en un principio tenían intenciones de seguirlo, pero el joven les hizo un gesto con la mirada para darles a entender que quería estar solo.

Estuvo vagando por el tejado de la casa, distrayéndose con la vista cenital que tenía de los jardines. Era verdad que en Xing tenía un palacio mucha más grande, pero por supuesto era un estilo totalmente diferente y con otra estética.

La familia Armstrong sin duda usaba un diseño tanto occidental como señorial y Ling admitía que lo había impresionado. El comandante no tenía mucho de que preocuparse tal vez…

Y a pesar de tener estar en ensimismado en su ocio, sus hábiles oídos lograron escuchar una melodía dulce, suave y que se perdía con el sonido del viento. Es más, el aire hacía mucho más ruido que la tonada tímida que se oía al lado este de la residencia, específicamente en la ventana que estaba a su derecha.

Haciendo caso a su curiosidad y valiéndose de sus dotes para moverse sigiloso, decidió dejar que sus piernas lo guíen hacia la canción sublime que cada vez lo intrigaba con mayor fuerza.

No se equivocó cuando supo que aquella sonoridad nacía desde una habitación al lado derecho. Ling de verdad tenía muchas ganas de saber _cómo _y _qué _instrumento se utilizaba para dar vida a una melodía que encantaba la mente cual magia. Es decir, desde luego que se imaginaba que se trataría de un piano, pero eso no quitaba en lo más mínimo su curiosidad.

Necesitaba escuchar la canción, al menos el nombre, por lo menos la letra, o aunque sea que la repitieran y él pudiese oírla a gusto. Porque en serio era una bella melodía.

Así es como el sucesor del clan Yao asomó por fin la cabeza en la habitación donde inundaba la canción a sus anchas. Ahora que la escuchaba de cerca, podía asegurarse que era de las mejores cosas que hasta ahora había descubierto de Amestris.

El genio que interpretaba la canción con maestría en el piano forte, había resultado ser una chica de largos cabellos rubios y un gracioso mechón ondulado rebelde.

Era toda una belleza amestrisana, con rasgos delicados como los de una muñeca de porcelana occidental, cuyas mejillas estaban coloreadas de suave color rosado mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una discreta sonrisa.

Pocas, muy pocas cosas distraen a Ling Yao de buenas a primeras. Entre ellas estaba el tener mucha hambre o que le pusieran un dedo encima a sus fieles sirvientes; pero una chiquilla no le movía el piso usualmente.

Aunque la misteriosa pianista no era solo una chiquilla, era bastante bonita y capaz de hechizar al prodigioso príncipe tan solo colocando sus dedos delgados sobre teclas de marfil.

La melodía continuó por unos momentos más, dejando llevar al noble xingense por un viaje hacia el descanso y a calma. Por Dios, que esa canción de piano era incluso capaz de arrebatarle los pensamientos con respecto a la piedra filosofal.

Sin embargo, de un segundo para otro la situación cambió drásticamente cuando la melodía murió por completo. Al percatarse de ello, el azabache levantó la mirada y lo primero que captó fueron unos ojos celestes—Y bellos, por cierto—de una muchacha que había dejado la tranquilidad para contraer su cara en miedo.

Vaya, hasta asustada se veía monísima,

—Oh perdón, no pretendo asustarte. —saludó con familiaridad, enseñando su despreocupada sonrisa de siempre—. Verás, paseaba por aquí y escuchó tu—

—¡AYÚDENME, ES UN LADRÓN! — interrumpió la chica rubia, con un grito estrepitoso. Desde luego, eso no fue lo más impresionante, sino la ligereza con la que alzaba el piano.

—¿Eh? — apenas pudo pronunciar el príncipe, antes de ver como el pesado instrumento era lanzado en su dirección.

—¡HERMANO, ES UN LADRÓN! ¡SÁLVAME! —chilló nuevamente la jovencita.

El escándalo logró convocar inmediatamente a todos los presentes de la casa, incluso a los sirvientes xingences, quienes fueron rápidamente al escuchar el fuerte ruido de la habitación.

Tanto los Elric como el comandante Armstrong hicieron su entrada en escena casi tirando la puerta: —¡¿Qué ocurre?!—gritaron al mismo tiempo, cual cómica coincidencia.

El salón estaba un desastre—algo usual para los miembros de la familia— con un piano hecho trizas y un chico xingense arrojado al extremo del cuarto, con una expresión bastante tonta en la cara; contrario al de la mujercita, que mantenía su expresión de horror.

—¡Joven amo! — expresaron tanto Fu como su nieta. —¡¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? — demandó el mayor.

Antes de que se pudiera dar respuesta, la joven rubia fue corriendo hacia Alex para envolverlo en un abrazo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

—¡Hermano!

—¿Catherine? —parpadeó el hombre musculoso—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas de viaje con nuestras hermanas y nuestros padres.

—¡Q-quise quedarme a esperarte, sé que tienes días libres! —contestó la menor con voz lacrimosa. — Q…quería que tomáramos el té juntos pero me distraje en el piano…¡Y después ese ladrón entró!

—¿Ladrón? —intervino Ed—… ¿Qué Lad...?— las respuestas del alquimista de acero fueron rápidas, mostrando al miserable príncipe en suelo rodeado de escombros y de sus sirvientes.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el muchacho, felicitando con la mirada a la hermana de su superior: —Es lo que tienes por andar de fisgón. —mofó Edward, recibiendo un codazo por parte del menor.

—¿Fisgón? ¿Ladrón? — por otra parte, a Alex le costó unir cabos sueltos. De Ling, a la sonrisa de Ed, luego al piano, después otra vez a Ling y finalmente a su hermana menor—…Oh...oh, ya veo. —carraspeó—. Querida hermana, no se trata de ningún de un ladrón ni mucho menos. Su nombre es Ling Yao, y será nuestro huésped por unos días.

—¿C…cómo? —tartamudeó Catherine.

—Me disculpo por no haberlo mencionado en la carta que te escribí, pero fue tan repentino que... ¡E-espera pequeña hermana, no te vayas a desmayar! ¡Oh cielos, Edward Elric échame una mano!

—¡¿Y qué narices esperas que haga yo?!

—¡Denle aire! ¡Hermanita querida, no te desmorones!

Los tres extranjeros vieron como los Elric y el anfitrión se disponían a abanicar y dar oxígeno a la muñequita desmayada. Pero a pesar de estar en medio de todo ese ajetreo, Ling seguía sin quitarse de la cabeza esa melodía de piano, y quería escucharla de nuevo, aunque le vuelvan a lanzar instrumentos.

Catherine se peinó por tercera vez su larga cabellera rubia, aunque no lo estaba haciendo a conciencia. A pesar de haber caído la noche, no olvidaba el suceso que ocurrió en el día.

Y se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Había lastimado a un joven huésped inocente, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y se comportó como cualquier cosa excepto una dama de alta sociedad. Lo peor de todo es que el inquilino en cuestión se había ganado con su afición de perder el tiempo jugando con el piano…o así lo veía su madre.

La menor de la familia se encogió sobre su asiento con pena, esa jornada apenas pudo salir a conocer a los Elric. Su querido hermano siempre le contaba anécdotas divertidas de los famosos alquimistas y ella estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlos.

Pero se desmayó de manera desvergonzada y desde ahí no quiso salir de su alcoba.

Suspiro apenada y se levantó del tocador para dirigirse al balcón, donde la ciudad se iluminaba con hermosura frente a sus ojos. El viento primaveral la recibió, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el silencio.

Al menos tararear su nueva composición le hacía sentir inevitablemente feliz.

Continuó así por segundos, recordando cada nota, altas y bajas. Ya iba siendo hora de ponerle letra a su melodía, y por supuesto, un nombre adecuado.

¿Pero cual podría…?

—_Hola~_

La rubia ahogó un gritillo cuando frente a ella se apareció una figura sonriente y de rasgos forasteros. Después de apaciguar el grito con sus manos, retrocedió inmediatamente.

—Hey, no te asustes. Soy Ling Yao, nos conocimos en la mañana.

Si es que a su encuentro se le podía llamar _conocerse, _por supuesto.

—¿Ling…y-yao? —balbuceó—O-oh…—cayó en cuenta y los colores se le subieron inmediatamente a la cara—. ¡S-santo cielo, me disculpo por lo que ocurrió hoy día! ¡N-no tenía idea de que tuviésemos visitantes y actué de forma precipitada!¡Discúlpeme, por favor!

—Ja, ja. Relájate, no me hiciste mucho daño. De hecho, admiro tu fuerza, fue increíble.

—M-muchas g-gracias…—dice la jovencita, aun sonrojada. Tal vez por los elogios, tal vez porque había un muchacho en su habitación.

—Por otro lado, la canción que tocabas era hermosa. —elogió para sorpresa de la menor—. Era muy bella, ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

Catherine fue invadida por una nueva sensación, aunque dudaba si fue provocada por vergüenza. Nadie, a excepción de Alex, elogiaban su habilidad en el piano.

Para la gente de la alta cuna, tocar el piano con maestría era considerado un _don _más en la lista de cosas que _tienen _que saber las niñas de clase alta. En pocas palabras, no era la gran cosa.

Pero Catherine amaba el piano, también lanzarlo, pero adoraba descubrir nuevos sonidos y perderse en el mundo que componía.

El chico xingense seguía manteniendo la mirada en su persona de forma penetrante, y la meno tuvo el impulso de evadirla.

—Yo…yo la compuse…

—¿Es así?, pues déjame decirte que es de las más bonitas que he escuchado— comenta el azabache—. Que increíble que la hayas creado tú. No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Una diminuta sonrisa se bocetó en la cara de la rubia.

—Gra-gracias…Muchas gracias…—dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—¿E-eh?

—La canción.

—A-ah…—la menor de los Armstrong jugó con sus mechones—. N-no le he puesto nombre todavía…

—Que pena, pues deberías hacerlo. —comentó. — ¿Te importa que quiera escucharla de nuevo?

—¿Q-qué…? ¿A-ahora…?—parpadeó anonadada y con la sangre arremolinándose en sus mejillas.

—De hecho, sí. ¿O no quieres?

—¡N-no dije eso! —agitó sus manos—…Es repentino, es todo.—balbuceó la rubia con nerviosismo.

Negarse era lo óptimo, aunque en el fondo se la debía al chico por haberle arrojado su piano con el objetivo de ahuyentarlo. Si no fuera porque el xingense fue ágil al esquivar su golpe, no estarían teniendo esa conversación.

—Sí-sígame por favor. —se decidió—. Lo guiaré al salón de música.

—¡Vale! ¿Catherine, no?

—S-s-sí.

—Lindo nombre, algo largo, pero lindo.

Por enésima vez la joven se ruborizó, eso quizá no era normal.

Las memorias de Greed se confunden con las de Yao de vez en cuando. Están fusionados en su solo ser, por lo que a veces le llegaban repentinos _flashbacks _de distintos momentos del príncipe de Xing.

Uno de los que se estaban repitiendo constantemente eran protagonizados por una chiquilla rubia de enormes ojos celestes. Una belleza, a decir verdad, pero la melodía que nacía de sus dedos era tan dulce como pegadiza, ya que ni el mismo homúnculo podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Y que Ling Yao la tarareara en la soledad de su interior, no ayudaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué clase de canción es esta, joder?!—bramó el avaro, llevándose una mano a la frente, tratando de reprimir su suave sonido.

Ling ríe dentro de él:—Lamentablemente no tiene nombre, que pena.

En el fondo, la canción de piano de Catherine Armstrong era de las pocas cosas que le hacían sonreír. Cuando recupere el control de su cuerpo, iría a visitarla y le preguntaría si por fin había nombre para su melodía.

_**Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly  
lavender's green  
When I am king, dilly, dilly  
you shall be queen**_

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly  
Verde lavanda  
Cuando sea rey, dilly dilly  
Tú serás la reina_

* * *

**Primer one shot de FMAB con una pareja súper crack, espero les guste.**

Atte: Takeshi Maki.


End file.
